Mei Shirayuki
Mei Shirayuki was a member of Class 4-A and a leading mind in the Chemist Club. Like everyone else, she was at the airport when the Solar Storm erupted, and disappeared along with the others of Class 4-A and Class 7-B in a flash of light. She awakens with others in a strange snow-covered landscape, renewed and nude unfortunately. Though in their first encounter, they are taken prisoner to a Saw-Fang by a Corruptor, and taken to an abandoned Weapons Armory Base. Though luckily, she and the others are saved by Riley and his friends as they looked for Onna and Bato. She becomes an Engineer due to her Defense build, as well as the primary love interest of Newt Sangster. Characteristics * Name: Mei Shirayuki * Age: 18 * Hair: Brown (later on with two blue streaks) * Eyes: Brown * Likes: Hot Cocoa, snow, bundling up in warm blankets, romance novels, Hideki (Japanese band group) * Dislikes: Losing friends, being alone, heights, bullies * Family: Mother and Father (deceased) Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Mei was an undeveloped eighteen year old girl with a small body barely making to five feet in height. Her chest, stomach, and butt were flat an undeveloped, and her hair was short to her shoulders and wore thick glasses covering her brown eyes. She usually wore black pantyhose, long skirts that went to her ankles, slip on brown shoes, and baggy turtlenecks. She wore this to hide her undeveloped body. Once awoken in the Lost World, her body had been completely changed. She gains a height boost of 5-6 feet. Her legs become long and powerful, butt tight and firm. Her small muscles were shown more as her arms seemed a bit beefy but remained feminine. Her hair grew to middle back length, to which she ties up in a side ponytail, and draped on her left shoulder with two blue streaks going down on both sides. Though the biggest change was her E cup breasts; something of a bigger shock for her. LWE Attire Background Personality Mei is very kind-hearted and positive, showing compassion for others and having a desire to preserve Earth's ecosystem for generations to come. As a scientist, she is willing to learn new things and is even inspired by the science of the Lost World and seeks to understand it and to better understand the past and the Ancients who built it. She also hates bullies, as shown by one of her quotes and an interaction with Zhiao or other corrupted members of the Inferno Empire, and some members of the other nations that abuse their power. At times, Mei appears to be slightly bashful. She is also very apologetic, often saying "Sorry!" when defeating enemies. Mei is also shown not to have a fear of heights. She's also a bit bashful and modest with her new body, as well as getting embarrassed with all the attention she gets with it. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Augmented Human - Engineer Class' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' Skills *'Knowledge in Sciences' **'Chemistry and Cryo' **'Tinkering' Equipment * Outfits * Cryo-Gun * Battle Club-Cleaver Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Augmented Humans Category:Class 4-A Category:Sangster Group Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Defense Category:Engineers Category:Newt's Love Interests